


Oddities are Afoot

by PrincessFaeron



Category: Hermitcraft
Genre: Gen, Humor
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-09-14
Updated: 2019-09-14
Packaged: 2020-10-18 15:21:00
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 245
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20641340
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/PrincessFaeron/pseuds/PrincessFaeron
Summary: A mysterious portal (unrelated to Doc's infinity portal) appears in the nether hub leading to another server.





	Oddities are Afoot

There was a new portal in the nether hub, which was not particularly weird, and Xisuma was cordoning it off. That was kinda weird, so Iskall prodded him on the shoulder.

"Why the police tape, bro?" Iskall asked when Xisuma turned around.

"This portal is evil," Xisuma said simply. Iskall blinked, and Xisuma continued; "It's probably not actually evil but it's- I don't know _how_, but it's broken and doesn't go to the right overworld. Please don't use it, you'll get stuck and I'll need to get you back," Xisuma finished.

"...How do you know this? Has someoneone used the evil portal already?" Iskall asked. Xisuma looked shifty. "Someone's used the evil portal already."

Xisuma coughed through his helmet, then pointed at his nametag, which Iskall suddenly noticed read Xisumavoid.

"Ah. Best of luck getting your stuff back, then," Iskall said, then turned and started walking in the opposite direction.

* * *

[Xisumavoid] Because I know taping it off and sticking signs everywhere might not be enough  
[Xisumavoid] Please don't go into the new portal in the nether hub  
[Xisumavoid] Seriously, enter at your own risk  
[Goodtimewithscar] ?  
[Xisumavoid] The portal leads to another server for some reason and if you go through you can't get back the same way  
[Iskall85] Take note that X is using his camera account. 3 guesses who learned this the hard way.  
[Cubfan135] In theory, if I sent a drone through the portal what would happen?  
[Docm77] way ahead of you bro

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Guess who learned the hard way that you can't use triangle brackets to contain usernames like minecraft does because it interprets it as html and deletes it


End file.
